If My Heart Had Wings
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: Yay! I finished! Hehe ^ _ ^ Someone has a tour in America, and comes home early as a surprise (and because she can't stand it anymore)! Who is it? I'll give you a hint: WHO DO YOU THINK!? Hello, this is ME we're talking about! ^ _ ^


Ahh, so... I finally picked a song!! I sat here for like five hours looking through my napster files for the perfect song. Okay, so I spent probably half that time laughing hystarically becase my friend suggested I write about Haruka and use Tim McGraw's "Indian Outlaw." But then I was thinking... Tim McGraw... Tim McGraw... "FAITH HILL!!!" And so I looked through my Faith Hill CDs, and found this song! I got an instant lightbulb! Whoo-hoo!!! And now I'm all set to write another, because I just came from the best chat on Earth, and now I'm like... really wanting to write! Not like that's unlike other times, but hey! 

**If My Heart Had Wings**   
  


This morning I had been thousands and thousands of miles away. The day before had been my last concert for my tour of the United States. It wasn't that bad, really. The concert was in New York, and I got to see a few old friends, including Rei, who had moved there the year before. But I was getting home sick. I hadn't been home for over two months, but I knew I still had to wait two more days until my flight to Tokyo. Annoyed and in need of just _seeing_ my one and only, I caught the soonest flight to Japan. It happened to be to Hiroshima. So, that takes me to where I am now. After a very long plane ride, I used some of my concert earnings, and rented a car that I could return to a man right in Tokyo. And I started driving. It's already about 10 PM here, but I'm not tired, really. I'm still a ways away from Tokyo, but I just *have* to get home tonight. This car doesn't drive fast enough. 

_Damn these old wheels_   
_Rolling too slow_   
_I stare down this white line_   
_With so far to go_

It starts raining. Great. This will probably just slow me down even more. But, in any case, I'm going to be home early. You're not expecting me for another two days. Has it been to long for you, too? Being gone for this long just hasn't been good to me. I can barely stand to be five feet from you... Ever since I first really met you... This car is so boring and empty. 

_Headlights keep coming_   
_Loneliness humming along_

I stare blankly at the road ahead of me, and start wondering. How's my little Hotaru, who's definatly not little anymore? And what about Setsuna? How's she doing? Have you had any battles while I was gone? Or, worse yet, are you hurt? I pray to God you're not, because knowing I wasn't there to even try to prevent your injury would make me feel terrible. I know you'd protect me, so I have to protect you. 

_Who poured this rain_   
_Who made these clouds?_   
_I stare through this windshield_   
_Thinking out loud_

The silence is killing me, so I turn on the radio. A too true-to-life song is on, too. I have on the English channel, so I don't think you've heard the song before. But it's by Faith Hill, and I know you've probably heard me talk about her before. It's called "If My Heart Had Wings," and it's like... exactly how I feel right now. But, since I know your English isn't too great, I'll change the channel before I get home. I don't know why, this isn't even your car, and you'll never know, but I'll feel better, I guess, if I change it. I step on the gas pedal, wanting to get home faster. I'm almost to Tokyo now. 

_Time keeps on crawling_   
_Love keeps on calling me home_

I wish I could just teleport home or something, because this is getting at me worse now. Sure, not being with you has bothered me the whole time, but now it's more than ever. Why? I'm not exactly sure... 

_I'd jump all these mountains and take to the skies_   
_Sail through the heavens with stars in my eyes_

I almost get caught for speeding, too. But I slowed down just in time. I'm in Tokyo now, and I only have to go to the other side of town. It has to be at least 11:30 by now... you're either watching television with Hotaru, or you're already sleeping. My guess is you're sleeping. I want to surprise you by getting there tonight, but I only have a half an hour left. 

_If my heart had wings_   
_I would fly to you and lie_   
_Beside you as you dream_   
_If my heart had wings_

You might get a little mad at me for not just using your credit card for the new ticket and the rental car instead of my own earnings, but I couldn't find your card right away and I just had to get home. I'm sure you remember that time you went to the U.S. for two days, and came back a whole day early because you "just felt like you had to"? That's how this feels. 

_We both committed_   
_We both agreed_   
_You do what you have to to get what you need_   
_Feeling you near me with so many miles in between_   
_Lord, it ain't easy out here in the dark_   
_To keep us together so far apart_

I'm so close to home now. I turn to a J-pop station, to make myself feel better. Why is this drive taking so long? Just to torture me? Well, it's not funny... 

_If my heart had wings_   
_I would fly to you and lie_   
_Beside you as you dream_   
_If my heart had wings_

I finally pull up the driveway, and I'm so happy. I don't even grab my bags, I run up to the house. But I walk quietly in the halls. I hear the television's on, so I peek into the living room. Hotaru's there, watching. She doesn't take her eyes off, but she must have heard me. "Haruka, this is the third time you said you were going to bed... Don't tell me you... MICHIRU!!!" she exclaimed, getting right out of her chair and running to give me a hug. "Hotaru." I hug her back, and she finally lets go. "Why are you home so early?" she asks. "I'll explain later," I say, and go quietly up the stairs. 

_Stuck on this circle_   
_Spinning around_   
_Cut loose from this rope_   
_That's tying me down_

I peek into our room like I did the living room. Haruka flips sides every two seconds. Her reaction was somewhat like Hotaru's... "Hotaru, I said I was going to bed... I really ment it this time, even though I can't sleep because... MICHI-CHAN!!!" she screams. Really screams. She gets up and hugs me so tight she could have broken my bones if she wanted to. "You're home!? But... you're not supposed to be back for another couple days!" she exclaimed. "Never mind that, I'm back, and you look tired. You should get some sleep." "But-" "No buts. You lay down." She sighs, but proceeds to lay down. She still looks extreamly happy though. 

_If my heart had wings_   
_I would fly to you and lie_   
_Beside you as you dream_   
_If my... If my heart had wings_   
_I would fly to you and lie_   
_Beside you as you dream_   
_If my heart had wings___

After changing out of my jeans and into pajamas, I finally went to bed too. I was content.   
  
  
  
  


A/N: Hehe! Who'd ya think it was, Usagi? ^ _ ^ Please review! 


End file.
